


Going Crazy

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bowling!AU, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk wtf is this i hope u enjoy it anyway, not even kidding lol i cringed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Chanyeol needed his good luck charm. Baekhyun was there to help him. Bowling!au





	Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in less than a week? I'm on a roll. Pardon me for any mistakes, this is unbeta-ed and I was dying to post this lol. It's 1am I wanna kms
> 
> Also, I'm not a pro bowler so I had to research a bit for this >< I hope you guys enjoy it, it's my favourite pairing! I suddenly thought of this idea while listening to Going Crazy and just went ahead with it. I love that song. I love the whole album.  i love exo
> 
> cross posted to [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1271248/)
> 
> 2 million won is around 1,800USD. The characters are in their 20s.

It was his eighth frame and Jongin was still nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol was in the lead by seven points, which wasn't a very huge gap to him, considering how good his opponent was. One screw up would turn the tables on him. “ _Yes Yeol, I'll be_ _there_ , my ass,” Chanyeol muttered as he watched his owl-eyed opponent grin at his recent move. He looked at Jongdae as he walked back to his seat, wringing his hands exasperatedly, and all he got in reply was a wide grin and a thumbs up.

Chanyeol was at the bowling alley for a mini competition that the alley, Astro, held every year. It was his first time taking part in a bowling competition and he was nervous as _hell_. He came across the tiny bowling alley when he was bored one day and fell in love with the sport instantly. He became a member at the alley and went there every Friday night, sometimes with his good friend Jongdae, sometimes with his co-workers, but never with Jongin. Jongin, his supposed best friend slash crush. Jongin, who like dancing more than anything else in the world. Chanyeol was _completely_ infatuated with Jongin, but Jongin was _completely_ oblivious to his feelings _and_ his love for bowling. The owners were kind and encouraging, urging him to enter the competition even though he was only a casual player. “You’ve got the skills, kid. A real natural! Besides, your arms are the perfect length!” and a pat on the back was enough to sway him. The prize took the cake though—it was a whopping 2,000,000won—not bad at all for a small scale competition.

Jongin was supposed to be at the alley for him. He _knew_ how important bowling was to Chanyeol even though he only started recently, but he was never really supportive of him. “ _There are better things to do, Chanyeol._ ” “ _Chanyeol, I’m busy. I’m not really interested in what you have to say about bowling._ ” “ _Mm yeah, that’s great Yeol. Wanna see my new dance?_ ”

Chanyeol understood that Jongin didn’t like bowling like he did, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt. Shouldn’t you be supportive of your best friend? Wasn’t that what best friends did? Maybe it was just his feelings speaking, but he was supportive of Jongin’s hobbies even though they were not what he liked. Dancing, seriously? Bowling was so much better, in Chanyeol’s opinion, but he never said that aloud. He felt more like a burden on Jongin’s shoulders and less like his best friend. Jongin made up for his lack of support by bringing back his favourite food and showering him with kisses, as if that was enough, but Chanyeol was appeased each time anyway. It made him feel like Jongin loved him, and not just as a friend. Chanyeol liked to think of Jongin’s forehead kisses as his good luck charm. It didn’t work if it was on the cheek, or the nose. It _had_ to be his forehead. To Chanyeol, it was the sweetest type of kiss and it felt like Jongin was his boyfriend when he did that. It felt like every day Jongin kissed him on the forehead was going to be the best day of his life; and he hadn’t received that kiss yet that day.

The score screen was glowering at him as if to say _don't fuck this up_ and Chanyeol couldn’t help but get more and more paranoid. His opponent had one more ball in his eighth frame. _What if Jongin met with an accident on the way here? What if he’s decided I’m not worth his time and ditched me for his salsa instructor?_ Chanyeol was going mad. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a very worried Jongdae nudging his shoulders.

“Dude, are you all right? You were spacing out. Everyone’s watching, it's your turn now, Kyungsoo got a spare,” Jongdae whispered, a slight frown marring his face. Chanyeol shook his head, getting up from his seat. His face fell when he looked at the screen—his opponent, Kyungsoo, got a fucking _split_. 7 for the first ball, and 3 on the second. He was lucky, and Chanyeol had to be careful. “Could you call Jongin for me? I'm not sure where he is and he promised to be here tonight.” Jongdae sighed, knowing that it would be useless calling Jongin but he acquiesced.

Chanyeol went forward, picking up his bowling ball and squaring his shoulders. He held the ball away from his body, swinging it backwards as he took small, calculated steps toward the lane, swinging forward and letting go as he reached the foul line. He held his breath as he watched the ball speed down the lane, dangerously close to the gutter. “Fuck,” he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. He had gotten a mere two points. He could feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, boring holes into the back of his head—or well, chest, considering their height difference—as if mocking him. He whipped his head towards Jongdae, pleading with his eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he mouthed, “ _I need my good luck charm, man!_ ” accompanied by kissy faces. “Fucking Chanyeol and his stupid forehead kisses,” Jongdae murmured, more to himself than anything. He shook his head as if to say _Jongin isn't gonna be here_.

His next ball was no better, a five-pointer. Kyungsoo was _definitely_ in the lead now. “Good luck Chanyeol, please don’t stress out too much, it’s just a game,” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol walked past him to get to his seat. _Yeah, a game with 2 million won prize money._ Chanyeol was angry at Jongin for being the worst best friend in existence, angry at Kyungsoo for being so genuinely nice, angry at Jongdae for just being Jongdae, angry at himself for believing in that stupid forehead kiss shit. He just wanted to win the competition, wanted validation that he was good at what he liked, and he couldn’t even do it because he didn’t have his ‘good luck charm’. He felt so _pathetic_. He closed his eyes and threw his head backwards, tired and upset. It was midweek and he had a long day at work, rushed to Astro for the competition, and now he was losing.

Suddenly, he felt something soft and moist land on his forehead, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Startled, Chanyeol opened his eyes, only to see crinkled eyes smiling down at him, a bit too close for comfort. “Who the hell are you?” Chanyeol asked, palm swiping at his forehead as he frantically stood up. “What was that?”

The man stood back, pouting. “Don’t wipe it off! That was your good luck kiss!”

“My what?” Chanyeol spluttered. _Who the hell is this man and what just happened? He looks familiar, though…_  “Well, I heard your friend—you know, the one with the catlike smile?—cursing at you, I quote, ‘Fucking Chanyeol and his stupid forehead kisses,’ and I asked him what was happening and he told me you need forehead kisses as a good luck charm or something?” The man stifled a laugh as he continued babbling, his cheeks tinted pink, “Well there you go, your kiss. Now go kick some ass! Kyungsoo doesn’t like losing, it’d be nice to see him defeated for once…”

Chanyeol stared at the man as he rambled on. He had strikingly red highlights in his raven hair that looked strangely good on him. He had dark brown eyeliner on his droopy eyes, making them look sharper than they were. His lips were pink and tempting, and his skin looked so, so flawless. Not a blemish! _Is that even possible?_ Chanyeol thought, unconsciously reaching out for the man’s face. “…forehead kisses though? How cute. You’re really cute—Woah there! You have a game to play. Please don’t let me distract you,” the guy grinned, leaning away from Chanyeol. _Dear lord, even his smile is angelic. This man is the epitome of beauty,_ Chanyeol thought.

Before he could say anything, Kyungsoo appeared and had the man in a headlock. “What are you doing again, Baekhyun? Stop preying on innocent men. I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. It’s your turn now,” Kyungsoo smiled warmly at him, before dragging his yelling friend away. _Baekhyun_ , Chanyeol thought, unconsciously touching his forehead. _He’s cute._

Chanyeol gaped at the screen. Kyungsoo had gotten 8 points on his first ball, which meant that his spare was worth 18 points… and Chanyeol was screwed. He was now a whole 12 points behind. “There’s no way I’m gonna win,” Chanyeol mumbled, defeated. His palms were sweating as he gingerly picked up a lighter bowling ball, silently praying that he would win the game. “GO CHANYEOL!” a voice hollered. Chanyeol jumped in shock, hugging the ball to his chest. He turned around to see a smiling Baekhyun pumping his tiny fist into the air as they made eye contact, and he couldn’t help but smile back. Baekhyun blushed and huddled deeper into his seat as Kyungsoo frowned at him and asked him to quieten down.

The truth was that Baekhyun was sort of a regular at Astro too, but he had never actually introduced himself to Chanyeol. He had gone to Astro once with his friends, and saw Chanyeol bowling like his life had depended on it, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, lips pouting. Baekhyun thought he looked like a dream right there and then, with his tousled pastel hair, sculpted face and perfect height. Baekhyun would go as far as calling it love at first sight—he went to Astro a few more times after that and soon figured that Chanyeol only went every Friday night. Baekhyun would go to Astro with the thought of approaching Chanyeol, but whenever he was about to, whatever courage he had mustered up would crumble and fade into nothingness.

When he heard that Chanyeol was going to enter in the competition, he had begged Kyungsoo to take him along. “I’ll be your number one supporter, Soo, I’m your _best friend_!” Baekhyun whined. Kyungsoo had only sighed in defeat. He knew Baekhyun was up to something, but brought him along anyway. It wasn’t like his disapproval would stop Baekhyun from tagging along, after knowing him for so long.

When he heard Jongdae mumbling to himself, he just had to figure out what happened. “Why don’t _you_ give him that kiss then?” Jongdae looked at him like he just grew a second head. “Are you crazy? I wouldn’t kiss Chanyeol for a million dollars, not even on the forehead.” Baekhyun shrugged then and got up, ignoring Jongdae’s curious gaze as he walked towards the then resting Chanyeol. His heart was beating so fast but he couldn’t help it. As he walked towards Chanyeol, he admired his facial features. Long eyelashes, and straight nose, plump lips, sharp jaw—He truly was an Adonis in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun shook his head as he cleared his head from his rated thoughts. Thinking about the encounter with Chanyeol made his cheeks heat up and his stomach curl. He watched in anticipation as Chanyeol bowed his right leg behind his left, spinning the ball as he released it.

Chanyeol’s heart was thumping in his chest. He sucked in a breath as he watched the ball slide down the lane in a straight line, spinning like a top towards the pins. His shoulders sagged in relief as the ball came in contact with the bowling pins, successfully knocking all of them down in one go. He was so happy his heart felt like it was going to burst, and he had Baekhyun to thank for that. Baekhyun, who was so encouraging even though Chanyeol was playing against his friend. Baekhyun whom he’d just met. Baekhyun whom he found unreasonably attractive. Baekhyun… Chanyeol turned around, looking for Baekhyun and jumping excitedly up and down as Baekhyun bounced in his seat excitedly. “Yeah Chanyeol! Beat Soo’s ass!” Baekhyun winced and smiled sheepishly when Kyungsoo slapped his shoulder.

Chanyeol felt his heart swell with an indescribable emotion. Pride? Happiness? A mix of both? He was ecstatic over the fact that someone was so approving of this. _Someone who’s not Jongin,_ his brain teased. He pushed that thought aside—he was better off without a bored Jongin there at Astro. Now that he thought of it, it would probably have brought his mood down, seeing Jongin sitting in Astro, looking bored to death on his stupid phone.

He was down to 2 more balls. He was feeling confident of himself now, knowing that someone other than Jongdae was there to support him. He grabbed another bowling ball of the same weight as before and adjusted his body, pacing his steps and flicking his wrist as he released the ball. The ball curved into the left side of the lane, curving back into the center as it hit the bowling pins, falling with a resounding clank. He looked up at the screen in excitement, watching a number 7 appear on the screen. That was good enough for him. He threw his last ball knowing that there was nothing much he could do with a split, getting one point for it.

He walked back to his seat, nudging Jongdae to make way for him, side eyeing Baekhyun. Jongdae shook his head as he got up from his own seat beside Baekhyun, who looked a bit too nervous for someone who was enthusiastically cheering for Chanyeol mere minutes before. “Hey. Thanks for cheering for me even though we’re practically strangers,” Chanyeol beamed at Baekhyun. “Although we could change that. I’m Chanyeol. You probably already know that, though,” He said as he reached out for a handshake. Baekhyun glanced at him, wetting his lips as he replied with a short “No problem.” He fiddled with his fingers, slowly reaching out to shake Chanyeol’s hand. He was overwhelmed by Chanyeol’s presence beside him. The man he was not-so-discreetly eyefucking and lusting after for the past 3 months was actually sitting _beside_ him and wanted to _be friends with him_. Baekhyun was suddenly conscious of how he looked in his ratty hoodie he stole from Kyungsoo and his too-ripped jeans. Chanyeol’s hand engulfed his sweater paw and refused to let go.

“You’re really small,” Chanyeol mused. “Shut up, you’re abnormally tall. I’m of normal height,” Baekhyun retorted, retracting his hand. Chanyeol seemed to absorb his words as he gazed at Baekhyun. Looking back at Kyungsoo, he said, “Actually, you’re right. So, you’re Kyungsoo’s friend?”

Baekhyun was surprised by the change of topic but answered anyway. He was explaining how Kyungsoo was an avid bowler since young when he saw that Kyungsoo had ended his turn and the final score was 215 to 210 Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jumped from his seat and dragged a stumped Chanyeol up along with him. Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol, smiling widely. “You did it, Chanyeol! Oh, I feel like a proud mother now,” Baekhyun rattled on as Chanyeol processed what had just happened. He won. He _actually_ won without Jongin’s help. He did it. He made it happen with _Baekhyun_. “I did it! Oh my god, we did it!” He exclaimed, grabbing Baekhyun by his shoulders and pressing their lips together.

Baekhyun stood rooted to the ground, body rigid as his eyes went wide. Chanyeol _kissed_ him. He blushed profusely as Chanyeol let go, mouth agape, seemingly embarrassed that he had just done that. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what c-came over me and-” Baekhyun tugged Chanyeol downwards before he had the chance to complete his sentence, engaging him in a liplock. Chanyeol’s hands worked their way to Baekhyun’s waist, holding him closer as they kissed hungrily. Baekhyun’s hands found home on Chanyeol’s shoulders, gripping tightly as if Chanyeol was a dream that could disappear any moment. “This is cute and all, but Chanyeol has a prize to collect,” Jongdae said cheekily. They quickly broke apart, Chanyeol’s hands going back to his sides as his face burned crimson red. “I- uh- prize,” he stuttered before dashing off to where Kyungsoo was.

Baekhyun was mortified by his own actions. That was so brazen and so unlike him. He liked flirting with men and being a little touchy-feely, but he had never kissed someone so impulsively, and a stranger at that. He buried his face in his sweater-clad hands as Jongdae patted his back somewhat mockingly. “There, there. It’s okay to feel embarrassed. Even I felt like my body was on fire watching the two of you kiss,” he cackled as he walking away, hands in his pockets.

Baekhyun sat in his seat for what felt like an eternity before Kyungsoo walked towards him, a pale-faced Chanyeol following behind looking like a kicked puppy. “Use protection, please,” he muttered as he picked up his things, ready to leave. Baekhyun latched onto Kyungsoo with his two hands, silently pleading for Kyungsoo to stay with him. “Where are you going, Soo? Don't go home without me!” He moaned. Kyungsoo stared at him, lips twitching into a small smile as he winked at Baekhyun. “This is your chance, don't let it go. Don't worry, I gave him the good ol’ best friend talk.” Baekhyun cringed and let go of Kyungsoo, looking back at Chanyeol who seemed stunned that Kyungsoo’s personality did a complete turn compared to when they were talking about Baekhyun before. _You hurt Baekhyun and I'll make sure you don't live to see the next day_ , he had threatened, eyes seemingly piercing right into Chanyeol’s entire being. He shivered at the thought.

Baekhyun clasped his hands together, smiling awkwardly as he asked Chanyeol, “So, where to now?”

They settled on a small pizza joint just around the corner. The place was warm and cozy, perfect for the chill weather. Chanyeol fidgeted in his seat, wanting to break the silence but not knowing what to say. Baekhyun relieved him of his stress and mumbled, “I hope you aren't regretting this now…” Chanyeol was quick to deny it, wide-eyed. “N-No way! I liked it! I like you!”

“You do?”

“As much as you could like someone upon the first meeting, I guess… I definitely wanna get to know you, though. If you want.” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol’s confession as he tinkered with his now empty cup.

“I've liked you for a bit now,” Baekhyun shyly admitted. “I liked you ever since I stepped into Astro and saw you bowling so seriously. I thought the ball was gonna break from how hard you gripped it.” Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol thought it was the prettiest sound he'd ever heard. He was surprised that Baekhyun noticed someone like him, and even liked him. Chanyeol gaped at him, not knowing what to say. “You're very attractive. You also smell like fruits. It's a nice scent,” he spluttered. He felt his heart skip a beat as Baekhyun laughed even more, eyes crinkling and teeth showing. He was truly breathtaking.

Chanyeol felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he was too engrossed in their conversation to bother with it. Baekhyun and him were nearly polar opposites, but his eyes still lit up with interest whenever Chanyeol mentioned something he liked doing. The only thing they had in common was their passion for music, albeit different genres, which had them both squealing in excitement. He felt himself quickly growing attached to Baekhyun even though they'd only met on the day itself. They exchanged numbers with the promise of keeping in touch.

They talked for hours before Baekhyun had to leave, complaining about work the next day. “I really enjoyed myself tonight,” Chanyeol grinned. “Can I take you home? I mean- to your home- to make sure you get home safe!” He corrected himself, arms flailing around. Baekhyun giggled ( _damn, and I thought his laughter was amazing,_ Chanyeol thought) and nodded his head, telling Chanyeol that his home was actually a short walk away as he led the way.

Baekhyun boldly took Chanyeol’s hand into his, peering at him through his lashes, asking, “Is this all right?” Chanyeol’s cheeks burned as he replied with a _S-sure, not at all, don't you think it's pretty warm now?_ He liked the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped around his palm, the feeling of walking home in silence with Baekhyun, Baekhyun. He _liked_ Baekhyun. So much, he started to wonder if he’d ever actually had feelings for Jongin in the first place. This didn't feel like anything he supposedly harboured for Jongin.

They came to a stop at Baekhyun’s apartment, both sad to part. “Thanks for walking me home. You did great today,” Baekhyun said bashfully, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand. “Thanks for cheering me on. It was super cute,” Chanyeol threw back. It was dark, and Baekhyun was thankful Chanyeol couldn't see him blushing. “See you again soon?” Baekhyun prompted.

“Definitely. Can I…. Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded his head and slowly closed his eyes as Chanyeol leaned in. The kiss landed on his forehead though, and Baekhyun was slightly disappointed he couldn't feel those plush lips on his. He pouted at Chanyeol, who just laughed and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. “Next time,” he promised. He rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s, whispering, “ _I think I might just be a little in love with you.”_ Baekhyun’s cheeks flamed and his jaw hurt from smiling so hard. He gave Chanyeol a brief hug, inhaling his scent, before answering, “ _Me too,_ ” and untangling himself from Chanyeol. He quickly entered his apartment flat, blowing Chanyeol a kiss before disappearing from his view.

Chanyeol couldn't stop smiling on his way home, and even when he was washed up and ready to sleep. “What's got you smiling so creepily?” Jongin asked as he entered the living room. “Sorry I couldn't be there, by the way. I-”

“No it's okay, don't worry.” Chanyeol waved him off. “I met someone today. He's cute as hell. I think I'm in _love_.”

“Oh well, okay, you should introduce us sometime?” Jongin mused, slightly taken aback by Chanyeol’s nonchalant attitude. Chanyeol was never okay with Jongin cancelling on him. Whoever this guy was, Jongin was glad Chanyeol had met him. “Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night, Jongin.” He shuffled away to his bedroom.

Chanyeol laid on his bed recapping the day when his phone chimed. He unlocked it to reveal a text from Baekhyun. “Good night! Thank you for tonight, Yeollie.” It had read, and it was more than enough for Chanyeol.

“Thanks for tonight too. And thank you for believing in me, the competition was important to me. Good night, Baek. Sweet dreams.”

Chanyeol went to sleep that night with Baekhyun on his mind, sated and crazily in love.


End file.
